


Banquet for One

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ficlet, Flirting, Food, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets to enjoy himself before another Order of the Phoenix meeting begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquet for One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tabiji!

“Wow, this is hard,” murmured Remus. He stroked his growing beard. Having been with the werewolf packs the past few months, he was used to only eating scraps here and there. But at today’s Order meeting, Molly Weasley had outdone herself. Instead of making her usual fare, she set up one of the long tables to hold a banquet of food.  
  
It felt like he was a kid in Honeydukes for the first time. As he was the first one to arrive for the Order meeting, he was happy to get first pickings. Grabbing a plate, he began stocking up, deciding one of each would work out well.  
  
“Pity, all this food and not a single pitcher of lemonade,” criticized a voice behind him. Remus didn’t need to turn around to put a face to that velvety tone.  
  
“Never took you for a lemonade type of person.”  
  
An arm brushed his own as Severus reached for the raspberry jam. “Is that so?”  
  
Remus reveled in the brief contact. He turned around to reply but saw that Severus was walking towards the sofa. He decided to follow suit.  
  
Severus scowled for a moment as Remus sat down next to him, but didn’t remark on it. Noticing the werewolf’s overfilled plate he smirked, “Eating for two are we?”  
  
“Funny, Severus. Dieting again?” Remus lightly chided as he noticed Severus’ almost barren plate. He tried his best not to shovel the delicious food into his mouth.  
  
“Don’t you know, Lupin? It’s best to eat lightly before doing an activity that’s vigorous.”  
  
Remus stopped in mid-bite, set the fork down, and swallowed. “It’s just a meeting Severus. What kind of vigorous activity were you planning to do?”  
  
Severus bit into his jellied toast and swallowed slowly before answering. “Considering that the meeting will be delayed by everyone enjoying Molly’s cooking, it will be any activity you’re up for, _Remus_.”  
  
Almost choking on chicken, Remus simply stared at the other man as he set his plate aside and got up.  
  
“Coming?” asked Severus as he sauntered towards the stairway.  
  
Remus grinned as he put his plate down. Molly’s food may be good, but there were other things he missed while being in the wolf pack. _Not yet_ , Remus thought, _but we will be soon_.


End file.
